


下等爱情

by barbiedollisundercontrol



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 13:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19746538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbiedollisundercontrol/pseuds/barbiedollisundercontrol
Summary: 老罗和梅姨





	下等爱情

我爸五十岁的时候找了个三十岁的女人，人要知天命太难，多数人流于中庸，更下等的满嘴爱情。还他妈得说这是天命。

数据学原理来讲，五十岁二手货男人是不是都倾向于找个三十岁清纯女的，那我得微信群发一个推送，三十岁是清纯女性的一道坎，一不留神就会委身于五十岁男破鞋。

新年的时候爸打电话让我回家吃年夜饭，背景音是他让那个女人歇歇不会做饭别糟蹋东西，一个柔软的女声顶撞了几句就被湮灭在电视机的背景音里。我对此不置可否，长大了就会越发明白，和父母的关系就像分叉出去的河流，渐行渐远，我只能向前不能回头，更别提管得着父母什么事。

我回到家里，没想到开门是一个十分高瘦的女人，一头黑发长到腰际，皮肤白的没有血色，素面朝天，只画一对弯刀眉，锋利无比。我对他笑他也对我笑笑，想要张罗，又觉得是生分，这是我自己家，怎么好搞得像女招待迎宾。

南方没有暖气，进门大衣都没法脱，他就穿了一条羊毛裙披着绒披肩，脚上还穿着我妈留下的绒拖鞋，也不买个新的。我站在房间门口故意问他，爸说让我今晚住这么？他手指头攥着衣角，还是用温柔伪善眼神讨好着我，唇角挂着的笑容仿佛真正的幸福甜蜜，他说，是呀，你要住就住这嘛，爸爸太久没见到你很想你。我瞥一眼床，还留着夏天的席。

怎么睡啊？让我冬天睡席子啊？你们想让我住也不说提前弄好房间的？我知道他招架不住我的刻薄，一下就涨红了脸，他不会干活我一眼就能看出来，那一双素净修直的手是要留着弹琴的。怎么能做家务活呢？他想尽办法狡辩着，说撤了席就能睡。我突然觉得他衣领上的黑色绒毛过于舒适了，像不合时宜的屈服，托着他的脖子把他的脸蛋衬得像件精心包装的礼物。

我最后说算了，我不睡了，他急得要哭，跑去和我爸说小话，我爸一个粗人，建筑工地的监理，哪里懂这其中的窍门，只会劝他，孩子大了跟父母一起住不自在，不是故意针对你。

那一顿饭我们假意奉迎着在餐桌上表演模范家庭的戏码，他吃素，我爸就变着花做了一桌素的，只留了两道白肉类。他把鱼肚子上的肉都夹给我，还给我乱七八糟剥了虾，因为我爸告诉他我不吃甲壳类的东西除非有人剥给我，他不会做这些事，手指头碰到盐水都起了皱，还得红着眼睛说他手干净洗过了。我把那些虾都吃了，很给面子。我只能叫他阿姨，我说阿姨学历很高啊，他筷子碰到碗上发出脆响，倒是没有谦虚，只说有耐心读书读下去罢了。我想着八十年代时兴女大学生坐台，这他妈千禧年二十一世纪过了五分之一了，流行的什么家庭元素。

吃完饭了我爸在厨房洗碗他就陪我在客厅看电视，我说，梅姨，你一个博士生了嫁给我爸图什么啊，他又没几个钱。他拿着遥控器换台胡按一气，吃饱了人就容易困，特别碳水吃多了，人一困就容易自乱阵脚暴露劣势，他平静地看了我一眼，无欲无求似的，说得很轻，他对我好。

我永远记得他看我那一眼，明明是两只眼珠深不可测毫无波动的，在我看来却有万般柔情无处诉与，我认定他是孤寂的，怀抱着无人理解的理想，活在高处，从没亲吻过人的背阴面。像文艺片的女主似的喜欢赤着脚走路，冬天不好好穿衣服围个大围巾冻的嘴唇发白，这就是脆弱，这就是柔情，这就是文艺。

我摸摸他的手，靠在他身上，就像依赖着真正的母亲，我说，妈妈，我也对你好，你会怎么样呢？


End file.
